Disneyland Records (Retro)
Disneyland Records was the Original Name of Walt Disney Records Back in 1956 and It was Renamed Walt Disney Records in 1989. And Walt Disney Records Will Be Renamed as Disneyland Records Again. The Retro Disneyland Records Will Contains Read Along CD and Books, Singles, Soundtracks and So Much More (Disney Channel, Theme Parks and More) Re-Released Albums from the Past Walt Disney Presents Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln (1964) Walt Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean (1967) Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse and His Friends (1968) Disneyland Band Concert (1956) A Day at Disneyland with Walt Disney and Jiminy Cricket (1957) Walt Disney's Babes in Toyland (1961) Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (1963) Walt Disney's 101 Dalmatians in Story and Story (1961) Walt Disney's Addition and Subtraction (1963) Walt Disney Presents It's a Small World (1964) Walt Disney Presents The Story and Song of The Jungle Book (1967) Walt Disney Presents The Enhcanted Tiki Room and the Adventurous Jungle Cruise (1968) The Story and Songs From Walt Disney's Mary Poppins (1969) Walt Disney's Songs and Stories of Uncle Remus: Brer Rabbit (1971 Reuised) Mickey Mouse, This is My Life (1971) The Story and Songs of the Orange Bird Starring Anita Bryant (1971) Walt Disney Productions' The Mouse Factory (1972) The Hall of Presidents (1971) More Jungle Book (1968) Country Bear Jamboree (1972) America Sings (1974) Walt Disney Productions' Robin Hood Story and Songs (1973) A Christmas Adventure in Disneyland (1958) Walt Disney Productions Presents An Adaptation of Dicken's Christmas Carol (1974) Rankin/Bass Presents Twas The Night Before Christmas (1976) Rankin/Bass Presents Frost's Winter Wonderland (1976) The All New Mickey Mouse Club (1977) Walt Disney Productions' Story of The Rescuers (1977) Walt Disney Productions' Mickey Mouse Disco (1979) The Official Album of Disneyland/Walt Disney World (1980) Walt Disney Productions Presents The Fox and the Hound (1981) The Official Album of EPCOT Center (1983) The Official Album of Disneyland/Walt Disney World (1988) Voices of Liberty (1984) Tokyo Disneyland Music Album (1984, Re-Released Only in Japan and UK) Disneyland Band (1969) The Kids of the Kingdom (1968) Mousercise (1982) Read Along Books and CD Dumbo - Narrated by Paul Frees Brer Rabbit and the Tar Baby - Narrated by Michael Angelis in UK Version and Ringo Starr in USA and Canada Versions Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance: Sora Meets the Muskeeteers -Narrated by Rob Paulsen as The Troubadour (with *chimes* ringing in the soundtrack) Kingdom Hearts Dreams Drop Distance: Sora and Sorcerer Mickey - Narrated by Selena Gomez as Alex Russo (with *chimes* ringing in the soundtrack) Kingdom Hearts Dreams Drop Distance: An Daring Journey with Pinocchio and Sora - Narrated by Phil Synders as Jiminy Cricket (with *chimes* ringing in the soundtrack) Kingdom Hearts Dreams Drop Distance: Back to the Grid - Narrated by Bruce Boxleitner as Tron (with *chimes* ringing in the soundtrack) Kingdom Hearts Dreams Drop Distance: A Visit to Notre Dame - Narrated by Mario Lopez (with *chimes* ringing in the soundtrack) Austin & Ally: Rockers & Writers - Narrated by Laura Marano (with *chimes* ringing in the soundtrack) Austin & Ally: Secrets & Songbooks - Narrated by Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake (with *chimes* ringing in the soundtrack) (Note: He Says "Hello There, I'm Professor Ludwig Von Drake! This is the Tall Tale About Ally and Her Missing Songbook. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it is time to turn the page when you hear a chime, like this: (sound of *chimes*) Let's begin now.") Austin & Ally: Bloggers & Butterflies - Narrated by Laura Marano as Ally Dawson (with *chimes* ringing in the soundtrack) Austin & Ally: Deejays & Demos - Narrated by David Jeremiah (with *chimes* ringing in the soundtrack) Austin & Ally: Soups & Stars - Narrated by Ross Lynch as Austin Moon (with *chimes* ringing in the soundtrack) Austin & Ally: myTAB & My Pet - Narrated by Bill Farmer as Goofy (with *chimes* ringing in the soundtrack) Austin & Ally: Diners & Daters - Narrated by Aubrey Peeples as Cassidy (with *chimes* ringing in the soundtrack) Austin & Ally: Parents and Punishments - Narrated by Laura Marnao as Ally Dawson (with *chimes* ringing in the soundtrack) Austin & Ally: Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath - Narrated by Christopher Plummer (with *chimes* ringing in the soundtrack) Austin & Ally: Girlfriends & Girl Friends - Narrated by Ross Lynch as Austin Moon (with *chimes* ringing in the soundtrack) Sora and the Missing Magic Lamp (with *chimes* ringing in the soundtrack) A Day Out with Donald Duck (with *chimes* ringing in the soundtrack) Mickey's PhilharMagic - Narrated by Haley Joel Osment as Sora (with *chimes* ringing in the soundtrack) Soundtracks Sora, Mickey Mouse & Friends The Peanuts and VeggieTales Sing Disney (Vol 1) The Peanuts and VeggieTales Sing Disney (Vol 2) The Peanuts and VeggieTales Sing Disney (Vol 3) The Peanuts and VeggieTales Sing Christmas On Vacation with Sora and Friends The Disney Channel on ABC Family Playlist A Musical History of Tokyo Disneyland A Musical History of Walt Disney World Disney Karoake Series: Disneyland Favorites Kingdom Hearts: An Adventure at Tokyo Disney Resort (Original Soundtrack) Let's Sing It! Kingdom Hearts: An Adventure at Tokyo Disney Resort Final Mix (Original Soundtrack) Artists Ross Lynch Selena Gomez Demi Lovato Miley Cyrus Bella Thorne Zendaya Debby Ryan Victoria Justice Drake Bell Bridgit Mendler The Muppets Allstar Weekend Hot Chelle Rae Category:Disneyland Records (Retro) Albums